tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Stress
Stress is a song by TP-TH-7 that is part of Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Every Moment Spirit members get this way if they have autism disabilities. That's what I've heard of, too. I was even born that way, because sometimes I get too much of this without music. I have an idea on the juice to be name after their aliases. Tomiko Kai This is what some people do whenever they are tense or not. Maybe not having too much fun will cause this to happen. Even our enemies, too. Yuri Moto The song is much of the Speedy series, which contains that 200-BPM moment. Gallery Stress.png|Banner Stress-bg.png|Background Stress BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * The background and jacket feature seven BEMANI artists right here. ** Each of everyone in background and jacket have juices with them: cherry juice (Naoki Maeda), orange juice (Ryutaro Nakahara), lemon juice (Sota Fujimori), lime juice (Junko Karashima), blue raspberry juice (Yuichi Asami), grape juice (Osamu Migitera), and strawberry juice (Kosuke Saito). ** Some of them are acting right out, with Yuichi's stress, Osamu drinking his juice, Sota spitting out, Ryutaro sticking his tongue, Kosuke getting surprised, and Junko breaking out with Naoki like she did in 911 MISERABLE REVOLUTION (removed for Tsukiko Uchida reasoning). *** Yuichi does this reaction as tension in Emotional Purposes. ** Yuichi's effects, clothes, and/or hair are always blue, like his juice from this, hair from this and LEGEND, fish skin from Follow the Right Path, Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and 1K7, his shirt from Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, and his whole entire body from Blue (In One's Life Mix). ** Like the two of TMS remixes, Naoki has a book with him. ** Everyone has different hair colors. Naoki has blonde, Junko has magenta, Sota has cyan, Ryutaro has purple, Kosuke has orange, Osamu has red, and Yuichi has blue. ** All idols to every members of TP-TH-7 are in. Tsukiko's idol has a stress, Tomiko's idol is spitting juice, and Yuri's idol is being yelled at. * Despite that Stress's CHALLENGE chart is two steps higher than EXPERT chart, it only has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (346 vs. 340). ** Also, CHALLENGE chart has the same number of jumps and freeze arrows as the CHALLENGE charts of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Summer Blast, Survival of Altonsburg, Elastic Wings, and Whole Awakening. * Tsukiko Uchida has juices that she will come up with. Her favorite is blue raspberry juice (due to Yuichi Asami carrying blue raspberry juice). ** NAOKI Cherry (Yuri's favorite) ** Ryu★ Orange (Megumi's favorite) ** SySF Lemon (Tomiko's favorite) ** jun Lime (Katsuro's favorite) ** U1 Blue Raspberry (Tsukiko's favorite) ** D-crew Grape (Kasumi's favorite) ** kors k Strawberry (Haruka's favorite) * Stress has the 112-BPM Move It series version that is combined with MAKE IT UP. * Stress was composed on 2009 for their special party. It is TP-TH-7's fourth composition that was made before the band's formation. Also, the first Speedy series to be composed. * Stress is one of the Speedy series songs that are 200 BPM. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 12 Category:Challenge Level 15 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:3 Sharps Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:200 BPM